


Students OTP

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Students OTP

Clint and Natasha are university professors who students think will look great together, not knowing they are already dating.


End file.
